


Схожести

by EmilleS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, General, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p170600468.htm">заявке</a>: <i>Ирэн/Молли. - Ты так похожа на Шерлока.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Схожести

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliodor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heliodor).



> Написано по [заявке](http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p170600468.htm): _Ирэн/Молли. - Ты так похожа на Шерлока._

Ирэн касается пальцем ее подбородка, приподнимает лицо. Молли слабо, растерянно улыбается, словно не понимая или понимая слишком хорошо; ее зрачки расширены, а дыхание чаще нормы. Она смотрит на Адлер словно кролик на удава – вбирая в себя взглядом и гладкую чешую, и плавные, скользящие движения, и сокрушающую силу гибкого тела.   
Молли Хупер привыкла работать с мертвыми, но не с живыми. 

Она давится воздухом, когда Ирэн наклоняется ближе, смеется ей в лицо, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Молли внезапно хочет, чтобы эти зубы впились в ее шею, сдавили до хруста, Молли внезапно хочет, чтобы она попробовала ее кровь на вкус. Хупер ловит эти мысли, словно подхватывая конец небрежно летящей по воздуху шелковой ленты, застывает на месте и резко отшатывается. Идея о шелковой ленте – на ее руках, стягивающей белые запястья, на ее шее, лишающей кислорода, заставляющей биться на простынях глупой рыбешкой в сетях, хлестко бьет по оголенным нервам. Ей кажется, она сейчас закричит, но на деле не может выдавить не звука. 

А Ирэн вдруг вглядывается пристально в ее глаза и начинает хохотать – неудержимо и громко. Ее смех похож на бархатную ладонь, ее смех похож плеть. Молли кажется, что еще немного и ноги не выдержат, и она упадет прямо на холодные стерильные плиты, распятая собственными непотребными извращенными желаниями. 

Адлер перестает смеяться так же внезапно, как и начала, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом, хватает Молли за волосы на затылке, откидывает назад ее голову, и шепчет.   
Прямо в губы – словно желая вложить слова внутрь души – шепчет: 

\- Ты так похожа на Шерлока, дорогая. 

Ее голос – сладкий яд, ее голос – наркотик. Молли не может оторваться, вырваться, сбежать, ей хочется… все, что ей нужно – испить эту чашу до дна. Отравленное вино, кто еще стал бы глотать его с таким воодушевлением. Хупер почти обвисает в чужих сильных руках, а Ирэн все так же близко, улыбается и ловит ее дыхание своими губами. Не отдаляясь и не делаясь ближе – настолько, чтобы разделяла только одежда, только кожа, только… 

\- Так похожа… он тоже все время закрывает глаза, прячется от своих желаний под тонкой скорлупкой логики и отрицания, словно провоцируя содрать с него оболочку, чуть поддеть ножом и потянуть на себя. И ты, - холодная ладонь глубже зарывается в темные пряди, - такая же. Жертва. Подчиняющаяся… - Молли почти не слушает, что она говорит, но вздрагивает в такт каждому бьющему наотмашь слову. Молли ловит интонацию, Молли плавится. 

Молли Хупер хочется плакать – умолять, чтобы все это закончилось.  
Молли Хупер хочется, чтобы оно никогда не прекращалось. 

Она просто закрывает глаза.  
А затем распадается на сотни блестящих осколков, когда Ирэн обводит языком контур ее губ.


End file.
